Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated gripping device. More specifically, the present invention provides a gripping device for moving pieces of wood within a fire. The present invention includes an elongated shaft having opposing prongs on an end thereof that be actuated by means a rotatable handle on the opposite end of the elongated shaft, so that the prongs can be used to grasp and lift various objects.
When building and sustaining a fire, it is often necessary to adjust the burning pieces of wood within the fire. Wood is consumed as the fire burns, and the remaining pieces of wood may shift within the fire. If the fire is not constructed properly, the fire may burn unevenly and may need to be restarted. Alternatively, if a fire is not constructed properly, the fire may produce a substantial amount of smoke. Thus, it is important for users to periodically adjust the fire or add new logs to the fire in order to maintain the fire.
However, it is dangerous to come too close to the fire when attempting to move burning pieces of wood. Further, the wood itself becomes extremely hot and can cause severe burns if the person is not careful moving the pieces of wood. People often use various tools such as pokers, fire irons, and other similar items to move pieces of wood and to rake the embers within a fire. These devices do not allow a user to easily and accurately grasp various pieces of wood within the fire, and simply allow a user to break apart burning pieces or shift the pieces of wood. Thus, a device that allows a user to easily grasp and move logs and other objects from a safe distance is desired.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to elongated gripping devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to gripping devices having claws or a jaw for use with fires or fireplaces. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,743 to Pankratz discloses a log handling tool with an elongated barrel and a shaft movable within the barrel. The shaft includes a spring tine member on the outer ends thereof, and the barrel includes prong members thereon for cooperating with the spring tine member. The device includes a trigger for actuation of the device so that a user can use the prong members and spring tine to grasp a log or other object. Thus, Pankratz discloses a device for grasping logs, but fails to disclose a device having an outer shaft with one or more prongs, and inner shaft with one or more prongs, wherein the user can actuate the device by rotating a handle thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,238 to Stright discloses an article handling implement for carrying logs. The device includes inner jaws pivotally connected to a handle. An outer jaw opposes the inner jaws and is pivotally connected between the inner jaws. The device further includes an actuating lever connected to an end of the handle and a wire connecting the actuating lever to the jaws, for use in opening and closing the jaws. Thus, Stright fails to disclose a device having an outer shaft with prongs thereon and an inner shaft with prongs thereon, wherein the prongs can be used to grasp an object by rotating a handle on an end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,449 to Bernier discloses fireplace tongs having a pair of levers connected to one another at a pivot point. The device includes a first jaw and a second jaw. A connecting link is pivotally mounted on the jaws, such that closing the levers causes the jaws to tighten. Thus, Bernier discloses fireplace tongs and fails to disclose a device having an inner and outer shaft each having prongs thereon for grasping a log or other object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,587 to Wolff et al. discloses a grasping device having an elongated body. The elongated body includes a first end having a cammed lever for pulling a wire. The wire extends through a first jaw and attaches to a second jaw. The jaws are connected by a pin that allows sliding motion in response to a user pulling the wire. Thus, Wolff et al. does not disclose an elongated gripping device for grasping logs within a fire that includes an inner shaft disposed within an outer shaft.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,756 to Pronesky et al. discloses a device for handling wood and burning materials. The device utilizes a sliding/pivoting joint for causing the rotational grabbing motion of a jaw. The device includes an elongated member having a handle on an end thereof and a movable jaw on the opposing end thereof. Thus, while Pronesky et al. discloses a grasping device, Pronesky does not disclose a device having an inner and outer shaft with prongs thereon, wherein the prongs are movable by rotating the handle thereof.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art generally relate to grasping devices for holding logs and other objects. However, these devices fail to disclose a device having an inner shaft positioned within an outer shaft, wherein the inner shaft can rotate therein. This arrangement saves space and conceals the moving portions of the device. Further, the present invention provides a wide range of motion and allows a user to fully control the motion of the jaw thereon. Other such devices provide only a trigger mechanism for opening and closing the jaws, limiting the degree to which the jaws can be opened.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing elongated gripping devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.